dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyki Mikk
Tyki Mikk is a fictional character in the anime and manga series D. Gray man. Personal Info *'Interest: '''Double life *'Likes: 'Eating with Eeez and the gang, Koi *'Dislikes: '''Studying and The Millenium Earls dirtywork Personality Bar * Education - 2 * Affinity - 3 * Battle Ability - 5 * Mental - 4 * Flexibility - 3 * Activeness - 2 Appearance Tyki, when human, is a light-skinned man that looks like he is in his mid to late twenties. He dresses casually and wears thick glasses that generally obscure his real eyes. As a Noah. He turns into a dark-skinned and often wears a tuxedo almost constantly, but switched it out for a dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes during the battle for Noah's ark. When in his "awakened" Noah form he looks almost looks like a knight; his body retains its human shape but with more muscles, a strange mask over his face, and his clothing changes to a fur cape/royal looking battle suit. There also appear to be ribbon-like strips of dark matter protruding from his shoulder blades, which he can control as an extension of himself. According to Road and Wisely, Tyki looks exactly the same as the 14th used to. Synopsis Edo Invasion arc Tyki is first seen in disguise on a train with Allen Walker and Lavi escorting the newly christened exorcist Baron Arystar Krory III to help look for General Cross Marian. Tyki has some fun with Krory by quickly defeating him in several games of poker which resorts to Krory being stripped to his shorts (he didn't know how to play). Allen gets wind of this and defeats Tyki by cheating. Tyki and his human friends are quickly stripped to their underwear but Allen gives them back their clothes as a gesture of good will. After Tyki leaves the train, the Millennium Earl calls Tyki using a pay phone and instructs him to find a piece of Innocence. Tyki gets rid of his disguise and heads where Road Kamelot is going. The two Noahs find general Yeegar and Tyki stands back while Road easily defeats the general. They claim his Innocence and destroy it but it is not what they are looking for. Tyki reappears after Allen saves a fellow exorcist, Suman Dark from completely being killed by his own Innocence. Allen is helpless since his weapon is burned out after forcing it to go to one hundred percent synchronization rate without preparing for it. Tyki reveals who he is and why he does what he does. Tyki destroys Allen's innocence and instructs his Teez to eat a hole in the boy's heart. Tyki leaves Allen for dead and heads out to look for more Innocence. Later, Tyki finds that Allen is alive when the entity that crosses off names in Tyki's "delete list" cannot delete Allen's name. Tyki orders two level three's into battle. One is headed for Allen's location and the other is headed for the ship carrying a group of Exorcists to Japan. The Akuma fall to Allen and Lenalee Lee respectively but not without some losses on both parts. The ship carrying the exorcists lands in Edo with Allen still working on his Innocence in the Asia branch. They exorcists encounter the Earl and all the Noahs at a castle. Tyki decides to fight Lavi and Lenalee and he slowly crushes their spirits about Allen but he reassures them that Allen still lives for the time being. The Noah's engage the exorcists in an all out battle with help coming in the form of general Froi Tiedoll, Yu Kanda, Chaoji, and Noise Marie. The Noah and the Earl order the Akuma in the area to combine and level the area. Lenalee's innocence Crystallizes again and the Earl orders Tyki to accompany him to get the Innocence. They are stopped by the revived Allen. While Allen battles the Earl, Tyki is forced to retreat from all the exorcists because Tiedoll overcomes the combined Akuma and fights the Noahs. The Earl is also forced to retreat because several generals are headed his way. The Earl tells the Exorcists to enter the Ark if they can defy death. Noah's Ark arc The Exorcists Allen Walker, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi ,and Chaoji are sucked into the ark. Tyki hands them a master key that unlocks doors in the ark. One by one Exorcists and Noah battle each other with the Noahs being defeated and exorcised. Tyki waits in the center tower with Road awaiting his battle with Allen. When the remaining Exorcists enter their room Tyki invites them for a dinner party. Allen flatly refuses and attacks Tyki. Lavi in the meantime fights Road. Road traps Lenalee and Chaoji in a forcefield and fights Lavi. Tyki fights determined to destroy Allen's innocence and make sure he dies this time. Tyki manages to land a strong blow injuring Allen's Innocence but is shocked by it healing so quickly. Tyki unleashes his vacuum ability but cannot finish Allen. Tyki manages to place his hand into Allen's chest, ready to crush his heart. But Allen drives Tyki back by increasing his Syncro rate beyond one hundred percent, making his body glow with Innocence. When Tyki unshielded his eyes he sees that Allen holds a sword and his left arm is missing. Tyki is scared by the the amount of power exuded from the blade giving Allen time to escape the vacuum. Allen quickly overcomes Tyki's defenses and slashes him with his sword. Tyki shows no outward signs of injury but somehow still feels the pain. Allen, determined to save the human side of Tyki, impales him with his new sword. Tyki's Noah side appears to die and Tyki falls. Allen comes back for Tyki after the room starts to collapse. Tyki is still alive and is transformed into a monster of pure dark matter. Tyki battles both Allen and Lavi but the two are unable to land a single attack on the monstrous Tyki. The door to the outside of the ark collapses and the exorcists are trapped inside with the unbeatable Tyki. Allen and Lavi do what they can to defeat Tyki but can barely keep up with his new power. Allen falls down a bottomless hole but is saved by his master Cross Marian. Tyki loses out to the full power of Cross and the Grave of Maria. When Cross is about to land the death blow the Earl intervenes and carries Tyki out of the battle zone. Tyki is seen later at a dinner party with the earl and his family shaky on his feet but alive; he has also grown out his hair to reach past his shoulders. Tyki was seen in the latest chapter talking to Road about the Battle for Noah's ark and his wounds, which still hurt him greatly. In the depiction he was shirtless covered with scars from his battle with Allen. Noah's Revival Arc He is seen once again commanding countless Akuma to fight Allen walker and his team. The Akuma are destroyed by the third generation exorcists. Tyki appears in front of them and lops off an exorcist's arms in a blink of an eye with out anyone knowing what he did until it was too late. The exorcists are forced to retreat into a cave with some people they rescued. Tyki is currently searching for the exorcists ready to kill them. The exorcist are then found by Tyki, Cyril, and Mercym in the cave they're hiding in and the assault continues. Not long after, Tyki is seen erupting out of a portal in the floor of the North America Branch, where everyone is held hostage. Allen quickly follows him through, demanding the return of his friends. However he falls right into the hands of the Earl...or rather Tyki and Allen fall down on top of the Earl. As the enormity of the situation begins to set in on Allen, Tyki welcomes Allen to his own Expulsion party from the Black Order. Abilities Tease and Choose Tyki's most prominent ability is to control flesh-eating butterfly golems called Tease. There are 2 types, the standard one which look like purple and black butterflies which Tyki uses for most tasks. And the 2nd type are butterflies with a skull in the middle with 2 wing with a striped vertical pattern. These are able to shoot bullets similar to Akuma. As the Noah of "Pleasure", Tyki is able to 'choose' whatever he wishes to touch, which can make him intangible to many solid objects or treat liquids and air as if they have solid form, seen when he is able to walk on water. He uses this ability to kill many of his victims by removing their vital organs without damaging the skin. He has also been seen to force Tease into his opponent's body, which subsequently eat the victim from the inside out. He can also create a perfect vacuum around an opponent by rejecting the oxygen and ambient air pressure around them, completely removing their air supply; effectively the same as outer space. He used this ability on Allen when they fought in the Ark. "Awakened" Noah When gravely injured by Allen's Sword of Exorcism, the Noah within Tyki, Joyd, awoken and swallowed him from inside. This led Tyki to transform into a demonic knight-like monster made of pure dark matter. He somewhat resembles a Level 3 Akuma, but is far more powerful. This form gives Tyki enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities as shown when he casually dealt with Allen Walker. He also sprouts many tentacles from his body that he can use to strike down his opponents. However, as he has allowed Joyd to take control of him, all Tyki could think about was killing Exorcists, an inner trait shared by all Noah. Cross has referred Tyki a disgrace to the Noah clan by allowing this form to occur. Trivia * Tyki and Allen Walker share several similarities: ** Both of them have been gravely injured by each other, which resulted in a new power awakening within them (Tyki had his Noah awakened, Allen had his Innocence evolved). ** Both of them have their Noah within them, which they unintentionally suppress, awoken when struck with the Sword of Exorcism. ** Both of them are unique among their kinds (Tyki contains the pleasure of the Noah, whom is held to high standards by the Earl, and has "awakened"; Allen being an Exorcist who has a special Innocence, a cursed eye, and a Noah within him). ** Both of them can phase through their targets unless they want to make contact (Tyki through his "Choose", Allen through his Sword of Exorcism). * Tyki also has several similarities to the 14th: ** Tyki and the 14th look exactly the same, according to Road Kamelot and Wisely. ** Tyki and the 14th both have brothers (Cyril Kamelot and Mana Walker, respectively). ** Tyki and the 14th both have adoptive cousins due to their respective brothers (niece Road Kamelot and nephew Allen Walker, respectively). * Despite being brothers with Cyril, Tyki has a different surname for unknown reason. * Upon having his Noah awakened, Tyki seems to have abandoned his other life as a vagabond. Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family